


Private Investigation

by StarsAndWriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Terezi, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kankri gets hit by a truck at some point, Shipping, Terezi is not completely blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndWriting/pseuds/StarsAndWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You just got out of college and are investigating a case sent to you by Karkat Vantas of stalking. Except, he's not really being stalked. It's more like his older brother, and your former boyfriend and professor Kankri Vantas, was just worried about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi is not completely blind in this universe, she is legally blind but still had some vision. She is a private investigator, Kankri is a college professor. This is also a one shot and is pretty bad tbh.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, you are twenty-two years old and straight out of college. You went to a prestigious law school and currently work as a private investigator. You’re working on a case for a younger boy, around eighteen years old, named Karkat Vantas. He claims he’s been being stalked by someone, but whenever you ask him for more information on the subject he says he “doesn’t know anything else.” That’s why you are in a car, driving to the suburbs of the busy town you live in.

When you arrived, Karkat reluctantly greeted you at the door to his house. For some reason, he seemed tense. Must be a side effect of being, and to quote, “relentless stalked by some dickmuncher with too much time on their hands.”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me anything else about your stalker?” You ask him, sitting on a slightly broken couch and sipping coffee from a travel mug.  
“I’m positive,” he crosses his arms and glares at you. He acts like you’re stupid.  
You sigh softly, “are you positive?”  
“Yes I’m positive!”  
“Alright then...” You get up off the couch and take a quick look around the room before heading to the backyard to look for some signs of said stalker.

Your search ends up being rather uneventful, however, there’s nothing around that would suggest anyone but you, Karkat and the other investigators had been near the house. At least, you thought it was uneventful until you spot a man in a bright red turtleneck, you guess in his early thirties, lurking around outside the house. You quietly watch him, hoping to confront him before he leaves, before he notices you. His expression goes from curious to fearful and he begins to run into the forest behind the house. You chase after him, determined to not let him get away. You’re not exactly in...peak physical condition, four years of eating nothing but ramen will do that to you, but you manage to keep up as he runs out of breath about three strides in.

The man exits out the other side of the forest and starts sprinting towards a large street in between the woods you just came out of and another set of woods on the other side. But, before he can reach the street you tackle him, both of you skidding on the concrete into the center of a road. Your face is about five inches away from his, and you can make out all his facial features now. This man is your former professor, Kankri Vantas. He was always your favorite as he had the same passion for the law as you do, he was so kind and bought you gifts and made you feel better when you were upset. You two had even gone on a couple dates together, but drifted apart after you left college. What was he doing stalking someone?

“What are you doing?” You ask him, your tone venomous.  
“Listen...I-I can explain..” He stammers, eyes wide with fear as he looks up at you.  
“Oh, so you can explain STALKING someone?”  
“Yes! I can!” His voice quivers slightly, “I was worried about him, he’s my younger brother, he just moved out a few weeks ago and...I didn’t want him to get hurt..I’ve been watching him because I know he would never let me in his house! He’s always been stubborn..”

Your grip on him loosens, you knew how protective Kanrki was of people, it had always been charming to you. You take a breath, prepared to get off of him when you hear the sound of a car coming in your direction. Both of you look in the direction of the noise, and your eyes widen with fear, this was how you were going to die, at least you thought it was until Kankri grabbed you by your arm and threw you into the grass on the other side of the street.  
You notice now, that it was not a car, it was a truck, a truck headed in the direction of someone you cared so dearly about. Before you could let those thoughts sink in, however, the truck barrels by and Kankri is no longer anywhere to be seen. You feel tears burn hot in your eyes, it was your fault he had gotten hit, you had tackled him into the street. He was most likely dead, and it was your fault. You clammer to your feet and begin to look for him, or what was left of him at least.  
You search for a long time before collapsing on your knees in tears, you couldn’t find him, he was dead. You let all the guilt consume you, until you hear the rustling of bushes and see Kankri Vantas stumble in front of you. You look up at him and feel angry and happy at the same time. You’re angry he made you worry so much but you’re so, so happy he’s not dead.  
You stand up and grab him by his stupid red sweater, “Why would you do that? You could’ve died! I was so worried about you!” You feel so angry with him, you want to punch him,

“Terezi....” He looks at you, sadness in his expression and tears brimming at the corners of his eyes,  
“Shut up!”  
“Terezi I’m sorry....”  
“You could’ve died....”  
“I know, and I’m sorry,” He wipes the tears from your eyes and gives you a small smile, “But I did it to save you,”  
“You’re an idiot...” You choke down more tears and put one of your hands over his, “But...I care a lot about you, Kankri, I think I might even love you..” Your head hangs and you try to say more, but no words come out.

Kankri says nothing, but lifts your chin with his hand and pulls you into a kiss. You feel all your emotions you pent up about him over the years flow into your heart as you pull away, and for once you feel truly happy.


End file.
